Angel Wings and an Empire of Darkness
by Weasleys Against Weasleycest
Summary: A hundred years ago Lord Voldemort Emperor of Earth, fought Harry Potter and the Boy Who Lived became the Boy No One Saw Again...
1. The Journey

**Angel Wings and an Empire of Darkness**

**Chapter 1: The Journey**

* * *

I am Morganna Isabella Elizabeth Kensington and am the twenty-two year old Death Angel of the Dark Lord, Our Emperor, Lord Voldemort. It is a hundred years since the final battle between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort. We live with the repercussions of that battle to this day. You see, Lord Voldemort, our 'all powerful leader' could not kill the seventeen year old Harry Potter, and Harry obviously did not manage our Great Ruler's death either. Lord Voldemort, however, was cunning, and sought to provide himself with more time to prepare and rule this world. Thus it was that the Boy Who Lived, was cast through time and it is unknown where or when, he ended up.

After the Great Dumbledore's death, the war went slowly down hill for Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix. Midway through their seventh year at Hogwarts, the students in the DA had pulled out of school, and joined Harry, Ron, and Hermione on their battles against Voldemort. In February of that year, there were four thousand teenagers and twenty-something's from the wizarding communities and schools all over the globe. They were trained and inspired by their leader, Harry, and fought for the future. By April of the same year, five hundred and sixty-two were dead, including Charlie and Percy Weasley, Dean Thomas, and Cho Chang. It was a dark time, thousands of Muggles, Muggleborns and Squibs were murdered by the Death Eaters and the rates were rising quickly. The final battle occurred when Harry turned eighteen. Hermione and Ron, injured early in that summer, were taken captive and Harry and the Order and the DA were determined to rescue them. Voldemort and Harry faced off while Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, and the remaining Weasleys, killed Death Eaters and rescued the two badly injured captives. They were saved but as the smoke (from a rouge fire curse gone astray) cleared, the stunned armies of the Dark Lord and Harry Potter watched as their leaders fought and Harry was cast through time.

But that is long past. Lord Voldemort now only brings out his Death Eaters, the same from long ago and may newer ones, when we try to rebel. He has developed spells to keep them in a magical form of cryonics, bringing them back just as they were, when it is necessary to do so.

Though the war is over, the battle still rages in the hearts of all beings on this earth. Everyday people disappear, taken for their opposition to our Emperor, Lord Voldemort. People like my parents and siblings. I am trusted for the fact that I have been in his keeping since I was three and do not really recall much of my life before, other than my mother, whom he had killed two years ago when I failed to kill the leader of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Reformed Armies.

About five years ago the Dark Lord killed my father and two older sisters and four younger brothers. As the powers of the ferna immorta only pass to three a generation, only my older sisters survived. They died, after about two years of torture, they had killed each other. For only a Ferna Immorta can kill one of our kindI am the last one on Earth and I intend to remain for a very long time. I will gather all the members of the DA and the Order, from past and present, and will ensure the downfall and death of Voldemort.

This is my task, and I will see it done.

* * *

**Reviews are love! So everyone please review!**

**Muse**


	2. Meeting the Greatest Wizard of all time

**Angel Wings and an Empire of Darkness**

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Greatest Wizard of All Time**

* * *

Before I wandered through time in search of Harry Potter, I formulated my plans. To find him, I would need help, so I traveled to key points in his life, to recruit people to my cause. These are the first encounters…

"Hello, my name is Morganna Kensington, and I would like to speak to you, Professor." I said, as stared at one of the most powerful wizards in history.

"Ah, I wondered when you would be coming to see me." Dumbledore told me.

"I assume you know me, then?"

"Not in person, but I had a visit from myself, and I was quite talkative. It is best if you come with me, we do not need anyone to find you." When we finally reached his office in the castle, he resumed speaking.

"I think you should meet Mr. Potter and Miss Evans, and their friends. It might help you to understand Harry better."

"Actually, Sir, I spent a lot of time jumping around his childhood. Due to my heritage, I'll not be aging from this process, and I can spend any amount of time I choose in any time. I would like to apply for the post of Defense against the dark arts teacher. I'd like to study these people, and I know where Voldemort is in this time, so I'd like to reacquaint myself with him."

"I do not think it wise to approach him. As for teaching, you have the job. If even half of what I told myself is true, than you are a far better choice than any of the others."

"Headmaster, I know that he is a dangerous person, but I have been haunting him since the day he was born. It is my destiny to save Harry, and facilitate the death of the dark lord. It's what was written before I was born and it still stands." I paused, gauging his reaction, but he seemed to accept what I told him. Then I continued, "I shall return in one week and by then his fear of me shall be reestablished."

"Fear? Could you be the 'phantom' that appeared in his youth, and 'hindered his fun'."

"Yes, actually, but I will not discuss those thing, as there are some things, even you would not be able to handle." This seemed to cause a troubled expression to cross his face.

"I should like to get some nourishment, and then I shall, be on my way." I said rising from my seat.

"In the meantime, I shall find someone to cover you for the first week. It is imperative that you do not spend to much time within his circle. We do not want him to catch on."

"Yes sir." I said, smiled, and left the room.

* * *

**Reviews are love! So EVERYONE must review or it will just break my heart!**

**Muse**


End file.
